Legacy of Leaf and Crow (DISCONTINUED)
by Shining Song
Summary: What if... Leafpool and Crowfeather didn't meet Midnight when they went away from the Clans? What if... she kitted the Three but with another new kit? One thing for sure, they will hold the power to change what the Clans believe forever...An AU
1. Allegiances and prologue

**ThunderClan**

 **Leader-** Firestar: ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt

 **Deputy-** Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Berrypaw

 **Medicine cat-** Mothwing (RiverClan): dappled golden she-cat (temporarily medicine cat for ThunderClan)

 **Warriors**

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Hazelpaw

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom

 **Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Poppypaw

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur: pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mousepaw

Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook): brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur: dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices**

Berrypaw: cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw: small grey and white she-cat

Mousepaw: grey and white tom

Cinderpaw: gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw: light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens**

Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-kit) and Foxkit (reddish brown tom)

Daisy: cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black and white tom)

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sights

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader-** Blackstar: large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **Deputy-** Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

 **Medicine cat-** Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Oakfur: small brown tom

Rowanclaw: ginger tom

Smokefoot: black tom

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Toadfoot: dark brown tom

Ivytail: black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens**

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snowbird: pure white she-cat

 **Elders**

Cedarheart: dark gray tom

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-** Onestar: brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** \- Ashfoot: gray she-cat

 **Medicine cat-** Barkface: short-tailed brown tom

 **Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

 **Warriors**

Tornear: tabby tom

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom

Whitetail: small white she-cat

Nightcloud: black she-cat

 **Apprentice:** Heatherpaw

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Harespring: brown-and-white tom

 **Queens**

Gorsetail: very pale and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Onestar's kits: Thistlekit, Sedgekit and Swallowkit

 **Elders**

Morningflower: very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot: dark gray tabby tom

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader-** Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy-** Mistyfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Willowpaw: small dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

 **Warriors**

Blackclaw: smoky-black tom

Voletooth: small brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice:** Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker: black tom

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

Beechfur: light brown tom

Rippletail: dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose: mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail: ginger and white tom

 **Queens**

Graymist: pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing: white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

 **Elders**

Swallowtail: dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream: gray tom

 **Cats outside Clans**

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Crowfeather: dark grey, almost black tom, formerly of WindClan

Silverkit: pale silver tabby she-kit with a white paw

Lionkit: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollykit: black she-kit with green eyes

Jaykit: grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Whiterose: pure white she-kit with red eyes

* * *

Prologue

"Push! Leafpool, push!" Crowfeather shouted next to her but Leafpool could hardly see his dark grey pelt, left alone heard what he had say. Actually, she couldn't felt anything at all except the ripple in her belly. "Now I actually understand the pain of queen when they kitted." As she thought of that, another spams came up, made her gasp. She tried desperately to push but it end up with her more exhausted. "Great StarClan, it hurts!" She yowled. "You can do it, Leafpool, just push!" His voice soothed her as she tried one more time. This time, she pushed hard and Leafpool heard a strong purr from from her mate.

"A she-cat! Oh, Leafpool, she's beautiful!" She just barely heard what he said as another kit came out. "A tom this time! You doing good Leafpool, you're almost there! You can do it!" Leafpool strained from the kitting and she tried to told him to lick the kits but her voice seemed to not working despite her effort.

"Lick them the wrong way hard, Crowfeather!"

A familiar voice distracted her from the kitting. "Spott-spottedleaf?" The sweet scent of the former medicine cat came to her and she lift her head, tried to see the starry tortoiseshell pelt of the wise StarClan cat . But she was pushed to lay down by some invisible force. "Don't worry, I here to help you, just concentrate on your kitting and I and Crowfeather will do the rest."

Leafpool nodded absently, staring at the spot where Spottedleaf was before the starry cat went and helped Crowfeather who was licking his kits vigorously. StarClan hadn't abandoned her at all! She thought they had abandoned her the moment she decided to left the Clans with Crowfeather. A pain shot through her belly, breaking her thoughts and Leafpool was back in her nest.

"Concentrate Leafpool, it will not work if you are distracted! Push hard!"

Spottedleaf's yowl rang in her mind. Leafpool pushed hard, use all her strength this time and she felt as if a weight had been lift off her pelt. She slowly relaxed and drifted off as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you go! My first fanfic! To be honest, I have the idea for this book long ago, now I can finally share it with you guys. As you notice, there has been a few changes in the allegiances since Leafpool and Crowfeather are gone. I will explain the reason I did it:

\- First of all, I have place Mothwing to be the temporary medicine cat for ThunderClan cause I think that she is Leafpool's best friend and she would try to help cats from other Clans. So Mothwing would be the excellent choice for the empty spot. For Willowpaw, she will be the medicine cat for RiverClan while her mentor gone. In my mind, I think that she would have enough training to actually care for a Clan.

-Heatherpaw's mentor is now Nightcloud since Crowfeather is not here to mentor her. As for why I chose Nightcloud..I don't know. I just chose her cause I think Nightcloud is actually nicer when she didn't have the anger toward Crowfeather and she would make a good mentor. Also Breezepelt don't exist since Crowfeather and Nightcloud never get together!

\- A reminder to you guys that in this universe, Hollyleaf has Dovewing's power cause it would make much more sense in this story. Please don't kill me Dovewing's fan..

So that conclude the allegiances and prologue. I will probably update the allgiances in the future. I don't know when I will be able to write another chapter so keep your eyes open! Thank you for taking your time to read this boring new story even though you don't have to! (no but seriously there will be more plot in the next few chapter)


	2. A Vivid Dream

**Guess what! I make a new chapter! I was so motivated yesterday so I write another chapter, though I will not guarantee that there will be another chapter this week, maybe there will be next week. So just keep your eyes open! Thank you for all your reviews and follows, I appreciate them a lot! The story will be in Silverkit P.O.V. And now let get to the chapter!**

* * *

The silver she-kit blinked open her jade green eyes, feeling the wind brushing her soft pelt. She took a few moments to look around her. She was in a vast meadow with variety flowers almost everywhere. One of her paw placed in the clear water of the small stream just next to her. Silverkit could feel the water flowing around it.

 _What is this place?_ She wondered, her tail lashed nervously. The she-kit has never experienced a dream this vivid, mostly her dreams consumed of chasing mouse around and rolling on a nice patch of grass. But one thing for sure, she never dream of this place..until now. Silverkit stepped foward, taking her surroundings seriously. She could feel a strange presence here but she couldn't see them through this wide meadow if they are here. Maybe it's StarClan? Her mother, Leafpool has been telling them about their wise ancestors in the stars. Apparently to the tales, they give signs and prophecies to medicine cats to warn the Clans of any dangers. Leafpool was one of those special cats until she fell in love with Crowfeather, a warrior of WindClan. Knowing that the Clans will not accept their relationship, they ran away so that they could be together.

Silverkit always thought that the story about her parents was romantic along with Hollykit despite Jaykit's snort each time they talk about it. The kit twiched her whisker as she remembered the one time when her brother was tease by their father that he will never find a she-cat to love and surprisingly, Jaykit was quite happy about that idea.

A rustle in a nearby clump of flower reminded the kit of her situation. She looked at where it has came from and slowly step toward it. Her pelt prickled slightly as it continued. Silverkit unsheathed her claws in case of an attack. The clump suddenly shook one last time and revealed the secret it has been hiding... Before her eyes, it's a kit, probably the same age as her, with pure white fur. The she-kit relaxed a bit since the strange cat seemed to have no intention to harm her.

 _Maybe she just as lost as me in this dream?_ The thought made her pelt prickled with excitement. _Maybe she was the one who send me here! I could ask her to send me back!_ Silverkit then decided to ask the white she-kit in hope that she know the answer.

"Umm..Hello? Are you the one who send me here? If it is..can you please send me back? If it was not you, we can still-"

Her eyes widened as the strange kit turned her head back, revealing a pair of red blood eyes. They looked directly at Silverkit who still not finish her sentence. _I never saw anyone like that! How could her eyes become like that?_ Yet, as the silver kit thought about it, the red eyes seemed to be contain some sort of sadness in them.

 _What happened to her? Maybe I could help her with her situation. If only, I could get out of this stupid dream!_ Silverkit was about to ask the white kit again when she bounced away from the clump of flower.

"Hey, wait up!" She rushed off after the strange cat, try to catch up with her. They ran through the meadow and strangely, everytime Silverkit almost catch up, the white she-kit sped up and went out of her reach. The silver tabby kit started to feel tired catch up with her too. Suddenly, she noticed her surroundings for the first time. The meadow has been replaced with darkness that seem to go forever and the white cat has gone. Silverkit ran panicked around the dark place. What is this place? One thing she sure of, she don't want to be here!

Suddenly, she slipped and fell into a pitch black hole. The kit closed her eyes, tried to not think of anything else as she fell and fell and fell...

* * *

"Silverkit! Wake up! You're waking up everyone here!" The silver tabby she-kit woke up breathlessly, her fear jade eyes flashed across the cave. She saw Lionkit and Jaykit looked at her with a grumpy expression, it seemed that she has disturbed their sleep. Jaykit muttered something under his breath and unfortunately it has been heard by Crowfeather who has give the tom a meaningful glare. But Hollykit looked at her with concern along with Leafpool. She tried to keep her pelt flat to show them that there is nothing wrong. She never want to make them worry about them. Her parents has a lot more to do than just worry about their kit who has been frightened by a simple dream!

"Silverkit? Are you ok? We heard screaming over here and..are you sure that you're good? You can share it with us" Leafpool looked at her with worried eyes

"Yes.." She tried to keep her voice from trembling "Yes, I'm fine, it just some stupid dream.."

"Are you sure" Crowfeather now looked at her with his calm gaze

"Yes, I'm fine" _I'm not.._

* * *

 **But Silverkit, you're not ok! Why can't you tell them about your dream?! Oh well, guess we have to wait for the next chapter to know. The next will be in another cat P.O.V. Guess it will be who!**


	3. A Holly's Concern

**I'm back with another chapter. I guess you should know by now because of the title who P.O.V is it! But in case you still don't know it's Hollykit. She's one of my favorite character in the series! I ship HollyxFallen hard and I do planning on showing it on this story but you will find no spoiler until I write the scene down.. Just a fair warning though, it will be quite different from the canon one. I will be also answer your questions whenever I post a new chapter!**

 **Honeyburst- No, I think she still a kit when they are born. In "The Sight", she were made apprentice before them but was make a warrior after the Three in "Long Shadows" so.. I don't know? My theory is that Heathertail was born sooner than them for a few days and Onestar just decided that she will be made an apprentice sooner and a warrior late? I just don't know. Also I will probably gonna do a Crow's P.O.V soon but you are really close at this one!**

 **Genric Cat 5001- Leafpool will still have a connection to StarClan, just that it will be fainter since she is far from her StarClan. She could still have dreams from her ancestor though. About Leaf P.O.V, I will do one but after Crow P.O.V, so just wait!**

 **Fun fact: I was going to do the mystery cat P.O.V but then when I think about it, it wouldn't fit later in the story. So sorry but no spoiler, just that the white cat will be important in another way, not like The Four (Silverkit and the Three). Although what I plan for her will be quite a surprise for you guys!**

 **I apologize for the (important) rambling and let's get to the chapter!**

 **Edit: Holly (see what I did..) StarClan! I just saw the amount of people seeing this fanfic and it's 193 (probably it's over 200 now) views. It's a lot! (well, to me anyway...). Just a thank you to all the person who has read this fanfic and for those who review as well! You just made my day complete!**

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine"

Somehow those three words don't comfort her at all. She has know Silverkit all her life, well..kit life, and she never lie to her family ever..until now. For some reason, her sister refused to talk to them about it. Disappointed slowly seep into her heart. They are the best of friends and sisters! Silverkit would share all her secrets to her and Hollykit would do the same. She even willing to bet that Lionkit and Jaykit are not even as close as them! All she ever see them do is play fighting which Lionkit always end up winning or somehow being defeated by Jaykit with the instruction of Crowfeather. They are so mouse-brain sometimes!

But Hollykit could still not find out why Silverkit lie! Maybe it's because the mouse Silverkit ate yesterday? No, it couldn't since she ate it too.. _Talk about secret, she seemed to be terrified by something yesterday, I could even heard the trembling in her voice!_ She watched as her sister grudgingly stepped out of her moss nest, discomfort fill in her belly. She need to find out why even if she make her sister mad at her! Hollykit couldn't bear the thought of letting Silverkit terrified by it for a long time and she know that share it with someone would be better. Hollykit stood up and heard Crowfeather as she tried to hear where does Silverkit go talked with someone-maybe Jaykit

"The first thing you have to know to fight is that in a battle with one cat, you have to hear your surroundings because your enemy could appear anywhere. But in a battle with a group, you will have to rely on your nose and your feelings because they will help-"

The black she-kit blocked out the rest of his instructions as she stepped out of the den. The first thing that she seen is the green forest that has been her home for almost six moons. It was a good day. The kit could hear the soft singing of a bird somewhere in an oak tree near by, the gentle breeze shook the green leaves as they flow with it. Hollykit breathed in the clear air of the mossy forest. She always love to go out here and watched this serenity scene whenever she was disturbed. The black she-kit watched for a moment longer and stood up. She still have a mission to do and staying here won't solve it.

Hollykit stretched her hearing to the areas she know that Silverkit usually come. New sounds came to her, some familier, some new, they all entered her ear, buzzing in hers. She calmly pushed back the others at the back of her mind as she heard them one by one. Suddenly, the sound that interest her came to her right ear. They filled with soft whimpering and terrified murmurs of a familier voice. _Silverkit!_ Hearing her sister's state immeadiately broke her focus. It pained her to just hear Silverkit like that. Hollykit struggled to regain her focus without imagine the frighten whimpers of some cat. Silverkit seemed to be in some sort of cave because of the echoing, but she could also hear a faint yowl outside, with a amused purr along with it.

 _Isn't that sound like...Crowfeather! And he's at the sandy clearing with Jaypaw! It means that she just near there, in a cave.._

The kit immediately rushed off to the direction of the sandy area, but this time with a clue on her side. The excited yowls are getting louder as her destination began to appear in front of her. As Hollykit broke out of the sorrel bush, a surprising yowl rang across the clearing. As she looked up, Crowfeather was looking at her crossly and Jaykit behind him with a question look written on his face.

"HOLLYKIT! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to go into a middle of a training session?! You could have been scratched in your eyes, or broke your legs! If I didn't stop in time back there, I could have break your neck!"

Guilt crawled into her belly. She didn't think that she will end up go in the middle of a training session! The she-kit murmured a sorry to her dad, thinking that he will punish her for breaking the rules. Crowfeather sighed and gently licked his daughter's forehead. Hollykit lifted her head up in surprise, she wasn't expecting her father to forgive her this quick!

"If you promise to not do that ever again, I forgive you. Now, what brings you here? I thought you want to stay in the den?" The question caught her off guard, at first she want to spill her concern to him but then decided to not do that. This is her mission and alone, she can't accept any company for this. She meowed after decide on what to say

"I'm just looking for Silverkit to ask her something. Did you see her?" While it was true that she's looking for her sister to ask her some questions, she didn't say that Silverkit is suffering by something she saw yesterday. She looked at her brothers and father with expectation.

"I don't think that any of us has seen her, but you could try the Sunstream. She usually there playing with the water." "Oh, ok.." Her ears drooped down as soon as she heard those words. She intended to continue to see if her sister is in a cave around there. Suddenly, Hollykit heard something as she walked past Jaykit and Lionkit.

"She's at a cave that has a moss stone in front of it. Just past the clearing a bit. You will see it easily"

Surprise by the sudden voice, she turned her head back to see who has tell her that. But as she look back, her brothers was with Crowfeather again, this time trying a hunting crounch. The black she-kit watched them for a moment longer before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Hollykit found the cave a while later. It was like what the voice said, a moss stone in front of it, she was still figuring out the owner's voice, but there will be time later for that. Now that the black she-kit was in front of it, she found new worries as she reluctantly enter the cave. _What if she didn't want me? Or she chase me away? Or even worse, she said we won't be friends anymore!_ The thought remained in her head as she shuffled the fallen leaves. _Don't be silly! She won't do that. We're sisters! Right..?_

 _"_ Who's there?" A voice came from the cave, Hollykit felt a pang of pity to her sister. Silverkit had try to sound brave but even Hollykit could hear the obvious trembling in her voice. _Well, I have to try..._ She thought as she stepped into the cave.

"It's just Hollykit, Silverkit. What are you doing here?" The silver tabby let out a relief sigh.

"Oh, it's just you..I'm just..thinking about something you know.." "Funny, because I been thinking about something too..like why you seem to be distant withlately since last nightfall." Hollykit said in a sarcastic way as she sat down next to her frighten sister.

"I-I-" Silverkit mumbled sadly. Hollykit felt another pang of sympathy for the silver tabby as she struggle to find words. "Don't worry, you can tell me anything, I will always be there for you, remember? Beside, what are sisters for?"

"Promise?" Silverkit looked at the black she-kit, hope filling her heart as she awaited the answer.

"I promise in the name of StarClan if that what you want" She said immediately, not knowing the grave consequence of it in the future.

"Then I think I should tell you about this.." The light grey tabby took a deep breath "I have been dreaming about a pure white kit, her eyes were as red as blood. I never saw any cat like that before but that wasn't what terrified me. When I chase after her to know more informations, I end up being in a dark world. It was so.. **dark** and scary..you can't run out of that place, it just **endless** , you know..and then suddenly I slipped into a dark hole and was falling to my death when I woke up.."

Her voice cracked with emotion "I-I thought that dream means that the whi-white cat will come and drag me to my de-death so i hi-d here, waiting for her to come so i-it wouldn't hurt my fam-family..." She broke in sob and buried her face into her sister black fur.

Hollykit stared at Silverkit for a while without saying anything, shock overwhelmed her body, making it impossible to move for a moment. She couldn't believe that her almost six-moons sister has kept this secret for her own just to protect her family! The thought filled her with warmth as the black she-kit slowly lick Silverkit's forehead. She meowed quietly with graceful

"Thank you for doing it, but as you said, it just a dream, I'm sure that the strange cat won't come here. And even if it comes, I will protect you from it. I promise.."

A faint "Thank you" came back as the two sisters sit there, join each other company as they watched the moon rising into the dark starry sky.

* * *

 **This chapter is...meh, but there will be more things in the next few chapters, I promise. We get to see Hollykit use her power this time and her relationship with Silverkit!**

 **Try to guess the cat who give Hollykit a clue! Just take your pick between Jaykit and Lionkit, I will say the answer in the next chapter. It will in Silverkit P.O.V.**

 **I have give out some clues (well maybe one) about the white she-kit but it still quite vague for you guys to figure out I think. Oh well, there will be more clues in the next few chapters.**

 **And two last thing before you walk away from this, one is that the Three will be a bit of OOC because they were raise by Crowfeather and Leafpool so they will be quite different from the canon ones. But there will be things that stay in their personality (like Jay's grumpy^^;)**

 **Two, there will be something special that will happen to them when they become six moons. So just wait and see! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Seperate Paths

**I see..another chapter coming out! Sorry for not update regularly, it took me a while to get this chapter complete. I will update another one probably in Saturday, if not Sunday. So just keep your notifications on!**

 **For the owner of the voice that give Hollykit a clue, it's...Jaykit! I did read a review say that Hollykit will recognize her brothers's voice. While it is true, but when Jaykit said it, he was whispering so there's no way Hollykit could know whose voice is that. Congrats to DappledleafTheBootiful for guessing it right and thank you for your supppppper long review! I will see if I could fit your little family of OCs somewhere in this story^^**

 **Guest- Silverkit will have a power, but will not be reveal soon. I hope you guys like the power, I have to think about it for two days to figure it out!**

 **Generic Cat 5001- In this story, yes, Jaykit will become a warrior (still grumpy) since there is no reason he have to become a medicine cat (except being blind but we can fix that with a few special hunting and battle techniques) and for your second question, I can't answer it because spoiler! You just have to find out yourself!**

 **By the way, just a warning, English is _not_ my first language so there are perhaps some grammar faults in this story. For people who can't stand it, don't read this please! And I will try my best to fix the grammar faults, thank you KristiHope for pointing that out!**

 **And now let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

The full-moon hovered in the starry sky, shone the ripple waters with its bright silver light. The night sky brighten by the hundreds of stars, listen to the silent breeze ruffled the leaves in the forest. Only the sound of pawsteps echoed through the silent atmosphere of the forest. They belonged to a group of cats, marching through the territory with long strides.

Theirs pelts shimmered in the moonlight, revealed several deep scars that remind them of a darker history within it. The cats murmured to each other softly, sometimes a rare laughter voiced into the cold air, but quickly hushed by a strong gust of wind blew by. The tense silent reigned once again as the group traveled across the wide moor, some longing for the comfort of their warm den against this chilly weather. Pawsteps by pawsteps, they soon arrived to a hanging dead tree that seem to lead to a small island in the middle of the lake. And as if a mute command was yowl into the air, one by one, the cats slowly stepped on the tree-bridge and marched straight to the isle.

The dark ginger she-cat put her white paw gently down on the rough bark and slowly put the rest of her legs on the tree-bridge. She took a deep breath before marching toward with unsheathed claws, trying to get a grip on her balance. She shuddered at the thought of falling into the cold water in such a weather and puffed up her ginger pelt even more. The warrior let out a relief sigh as she leaped down from the unstable dead tree.

She looked around the place for the first time since coming here, cats from each Clan greeted theirs friends, shared stories of the past moon and apprentices competed one another in a game. Her gaze suddenly flickered to a particular group of cats near the giant oak tree. They all held a particularly scent that remind her of a certain cat. A pang of sadness grew in her heart as she thought about it. The young warrior tried to brush the feeling off as she spotted a familier tortoiseshell pelt among the variety of shade of fur.

The ginger she-cat twiched her whisker in amusement as she spotted her friend talking to a ginger tom, her green eyes brighten with each words he said. The warrior decided to get the mooning she-cat's attention and let out an intentional loud yowl

"Tawnypelt! Here you are, I've been searching for you!" She struggled to keep her sniggering as the tortoiseshell she-cat practically jumped up from her call, her pelt ruffled along her spine. The tortoiseshell glared at her for a moment and meowed something to the handsome tom before she walked to her friend with a grumpy face.

"Could you at least let us finish our conversation before you call me? Rowanclaw was about to tell me something important!" Tawnypelt complained as they searched for a place to sit down.

"Honestly, if I let you finish it, the Gathering would finish first before your "conversation" finish." Squirrelflight huffed as she sat down near a group of RiverClan and ShadowClan apprentices. "And beside, I wouldn't said that as a conversation since Rowanclaw talk mostly and you look at him **admirably** when he talked!" She rolled her eyes at the blushing warrior.

"Wh-what a-are you talking about!? I didn't look at him admirab-" The tortoiseshell defense sentence was cut by just a look on the dark ginger face. "Ok! Fine, you win! I might look at him amirably for a **few** seconds there..it just that he's so nice and his ginger pelt just seemed to glow in the moonlight-Ok, I stop talking" Tawnypelt stopped herself in time before she could get into trouble because of this.

"Aside from your love life, how's your Clan faring?" "We're doing fine, and how are you after..you know.. _ **she**_ 's gone?"

Squirrelflight flinched from the hurtful question, fresh guilt and sadness that once scarred her heart now reappear. It had been a long time since Lea- her sister gone. She has abandoned her Clan under the claws of badgers to be with her mate- Crowfeather. It just hurt her just to think about her name or seeing anything remind her of her brown-tabby sister. While she blamed herself for letting her sister go and for not realizing her feelings until it's too late, she also blamed her sister for deciding to flee from the Clans and be a coward to let her Clan suffer.

 _Why did she go away?_ That was the only question that voiced in her mind whenever she go, making her life as miserable as it ever be. Brambleclaw, her mate, has tried to comfort her as much as he could, but she knew that his words won't soothe her mourning mind. Firestar had been devastated by his daughter's choice but didn't show it in front of his Clan. Only Squirrelflight and Sandstorm knew that he has nightmares about his brown tabby medicine cat sometimes when he slept. ThunderClan seemed to be affected by the loss of their warriors and two medicine cats in the same time and an invisible cloak of misery covered the Clan's atmosphere.

The only good new that they seem to have so far is that Mothwing had decide to be their temporary medicine cat until she trained a kit for ThunderClan. Squirrelflight could see the golden tabby she-cat with her fellow medicine cats right now, talking to her apprentice in RiverClan, Willowpaw, about certain things.

The dark ginger warrior looked back to her friend's worry face, Tawnypelt was the one who has comforted her when she heard about the news. The tortoiseshell was one of the cats she could rely on. She sighed deeply before answer the sad question

"I'm- I'm fine, still sad about it, but fine.." The truth rang in her mind, begging it to be false when deep in her heart, she knows it's true.

 _I'm not fine and I will never be without my sister. Oh..I miss you, Leafpool.._

* * *

 _ **Somewhere far from the Clans**_

The brown tabby she-cat marched through the mossy forest, a bundle of dark yellow flowers in her jaw. Her paws touched the soft grass lightly, her pink nose sniffed each plants she found in the grassy clearing. The she-cat suddenly looked at the night sky and sighed softly. It was the full-moon again. She felt a pang of longing as the former medicine-cat watched the beautiful starry sky.

It had been a long time since she and Crowfeather stepped paws on this small but lush forest. In that time, they have had four kits together, a symbol of their strong love. Leafpool could feel her fierce love for them right now, as strong as ever.

Still, everytime she looked up at the moon or the bright stars, she reminded herself of a time where she was the loyal and caring medicine cat of ThunderClan. The time when Squirrelflight and her was best friend and would share everything to one another, most like her daughters, Hollykit and Silverkit. She missed the medicine-cats meeting every half-moon and seeing StarClan. She missed the familier forest scent of her Clan filled in her nose as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that they will always be there for her no matter what..

But the things she regret leaving behind the most was her family. Leafpool couldn't bear the thought of Firestar blaming himself for his daughter's leaving nor her sister's mourning state. Cinderpelt would be disappointing about her apprentice and blamed herself for not stopping her from leaving. The former medicine-cat stared at the night sky, wondered if her mentor has found another apprentice by now, probably Brightheart, the warrior is always eager to do her work. She wondered if the Gathering today had anything worth hearing, and what did Firestar said to the Clans after her missing with another warrior from WindClan.

The brown tabby lost in her thought, her amber eyes fixated on the moon, not noticing a dark shadow approaching her. It belonged to a black tom, his blue eyes reflected the starlight in the night sky. He slowly walked to the oblivious she-cat and sat down next to her, meowing softly to her ear

"It's that time again, isn't it?" The tabby only nodded, still staring at the moon.

"You know, I always wonder how my Clan is faring after you know..I'm gone..but the thought didn't keep me from caring for my kits, instead its making it's stronger because I have no regret coming here with you. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be a father to them like I would now.."

"Are you saying that I should forget my memories about ThunderClan and move on like nothing has happened?" Depressing amber met calm blue ones, desperate to find an answer.

"No, all I'm saying it's that while you still cherish your memories about them, you could still move on with your life and found your happiness in this new life."

When the former medicine-cat still looked unconvinced, Crowfeather sighed and moved closer to his mate, warming her in the process

"When I fall for you for the first time, I thought of you as a replacement for Feathertail since you two are so much alike. Kind-hearted, care for each cat,.. but the more I know you, Leafpool, the more I see that I wasn't falling for the Feathertail-part of you, I was falling for your part, your unique part. And that's what make you special to me..you are the only cat I love truly, Leafpool. Not even Feathertail could replace you.."

The brown tabby she-cat looked into his eyes, shock flashed through her amber eyes for a second before it was replaced by love. She purred at his words, brown pelt brushed black smoky one, the two cats stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

Then the tom stood up gently, washing his mate's ear lovingly before marched back into the shadow. Leafpool sighed softly again and stood up, picking up her herbs in the same time. She looked back at the starry night for one last time, a feeling of peace spread in her heart as she rushed into the darkness. The brown tabby had left her dark thoughts behind along with her past, replaced by a thought that seemed to brighten her future for the next few moons..

 _Do I miss my family and everything I left behind when I ran away? Yes_

 _But do I regret going with Crowfeather? No_

* * *

 **And another chapter finished! A thank you and shout-out to Honeyburst for giving me the idea of the Gathering and Squirrelflight's thoughts on her sister runaway! Feel free to leave suggestions or OC in your reviews! You may never know when I will use it..**

 **I feel like this chapter explain the sisters's bond a bit and how ThunderClan faring without Leafpool. And of course, we can't forget Crowfeather's romantic words!**

 **Another reason why I did this chapter is because the majority in the fandom seem to hate LeafXCrow ship, and believe me, I was like that until I wrote this story. Now, I can't stop shipping those two together! Screw Feathertail (Nah, I won't actually screw her)!**

 **Anyway, it's actually quite fun to write this chapter here, both in Squirrel and Leaf P.O.V. I hope you guys like it as much as I like this chapter!**

 **The _next_ chapter will be back in Silver P.O.V., don't worry! Until next time!**


	5. Update?

**So as you know I haven't upload lately, I have been trying to find an excuse myself about this situation but then nothing came out. The only thing I could told you about this is:**

 **-I have an extreme lazy sickness and need to cure it fast, if not I will never be able to finish this wonderful idea of a story I have.**

 **Yes, that's all I have to say, but I will be answering your questions from the last chapters!**

 **DappledleafTheBootiful- This story was actually something I came up by myself when I reread _Twilight_ (warriors series). The " _What if ?"_ question popped up in my head when I read to the part where Leaf and Crow return to the Clans because of Midnight's warning. And then you know the rest.. So technically, in some way, I got inspiration from a scene in _Twilight_** **? I will never know..**

 **Also, nice try guessing Silverkit's power but it's none of those, sorry! A hint for everyone though, her power has something to do with _one_ of the _three_ high ranks in the Clan (ex: leader). I would love to see your guessing!**

 **Generic Cat 5001- Your questions never bother me actually! I love reading reviews and answers question from people who read my story!**

 **I was hoping no one would notice the white she-kit because the majority of readers don't even bother looking at the allegiances or read through it briefly (at least in my opinion)! I can't tell you about the reason she has a warrior name because like you said, spoiler!**

 **I don't think so, in the canon, I think that Midnight just met the couples by coincidence. But in this universe, Leaf and Crow took another route so that's why they didn't meet her and receive the news. I still don't understand your question that much. But if you mean, after the badger attack, is she finding them now, then no.**

 **I'm not that sure..well, the time-lapse between _Sunset_ and _The Sight_ is a year, but Leafpool gone in _Twilight_ and the story take place during _The Sight_ so I assume..one year and a half? Seriously, if somebody know the answer, write it in the review, I would love to see it.**

 **Tigerflight- I was hoping someone to point out that Whiterose is an albino! I make one myself because I never saw any albino in canon or any fanfic I've read. Hope you like it ;)**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for not updating this story and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Woops almost forgot before you go, I will give you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter:**

 _I'm sorry it has come to this.._

 _I'm sorry that I has forced you to do this.._

 _Believe me, I never want to do it.. they said it was your destinies!_

 _A destiny that I never want you to be in.. a sad and terrible destiny to be in.._

 _But ironically, also the most important destiny of all.. maybe even more than mine.._

 _If only I could prevent it from happening.. but I don't have enough power to change it.._

 _But maybe.. just maybe.. this will bring you happiness and the meaning of your short life more than you ever have if you were cage here, unable to fly away..._

 _This is for your own good.._

 _Forgive me, my kits.._

* * *

 **Guess what will happen in your reviews! I would love to see that as always! And again, thank you to those who read my story!**


End file.
